Modern technology has given rise to a wide variety of different electronic and/or communication devices that keep users in touch with one another, entertained, and informed. A wide variety of portable electronic devices are available for these purposes, such as cellular telephones; personal digital assistants (“PDAs”); pagers; beepers; MP3 or other audio players; radios; portable televisions, DVD players, or other video playing devices; watches; GPS systems; etc. Many people like to carry one or more of these types of devices with them when they exercise and/or participate in athletic events, for example, to keep them in contact with others (e.g., in case of inclement weather, injuries, emergencies, to contact coaches or trainers, etc.), to keep them entertained, to provide information (e.g., time, direction, location, etc.), and the like.
Athletic performance monitoring systems also have benefited from recent advancements in electronic device technology. Electronic performance monitoring devices enable easy and convenient monitoring of many physical or physiological characteristics associated with exercise or other athletic performances, including, for example: speed and distance data, altitude data, GPS data, heart rate, pulse rate, blood pressure data, body temperature, etc. While such data can be collected during an athletic performance, providing this information to a user during the performance and/or enabling user use of and interaction with the data and/or sensors during the performance can be more problematic. For example, requiring the user to carry an additional display device during the athletic performance can be undesirable due to the weight, clumsiness, confusion, and inconvenience of carrying such devices, because users often already have one or more other portable electronic devices that they like to carry (e.g., of the types described above), etc. Moreover, substantial costs may be involved in providing a dedicated athletic performance monitor and/or display device.